Puppy's are puppy's for a reason
by Fiction16
Summary: Harvey has always seen Mike as being like his younger brother. He is starting to realise that it runs deeper than that, Mike is like a little boy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Harvey has always seen Mike as being his younger brother, only recently did he realise in actual fact he sees him as a little boy.**

 **For the benefit of this story, Mike lost his parents, when he was a toddler and has spent time in foster homes,where he was abused.**

 **Mike started to take care of Grammy, when he was around sixteen, paying her medical bills and going down the same path as the series follows.**

* * *

Mike sighed loudly, exasperated, tossing a file onto the senior partners desk.

"Urgh maybe if you offered me some fucking help instead of saying, everything I do is wrong and I don't give fucking advice" Mike raged instantly regretting his actions when his boss/daddy stood up beckoning him over with a finger. Mike gulped, he knew he had done it now.

Harvey pulled him by the collar over to him.

"You need to go into timeout before I decide to bare your bottom and spank you right here instead of waiting until we get home." Harvey spoke firmly, but Mike also found his voice comforting. He needed his daddy, which was why they now acted in these roles.

Of course Mike wasn't exactly acting. He had always acted like a little boy.

* * *

Mike opened his mouth in protest but was silenced when Harvey started to undo his pants, sending a warning, that should he continue, he wouldn't hesitate in spanking him right there in his office.

"You want to test me now Mike!" Harvey asked, Mike could hear the lawyer tone returning.

"No Harvey not here" Mike squeaked "Corner now" Harvey ordered pointing to the 'timeout' corner.

Donna was the only one who knew about Harvey and Mike's 'relationship', so she wouldn't find it unusual to see the disobedient puppy standing in the corner.

Mike sulked stomping over to 'his' corner he was not happy.

"Loose the attitude Mike, my hand is itching here" Harvey muttered as he went back to typing, as if having his young associate, standing in the corner like a naughty boy was normal.

Well it was for them.

* * *

Harvey had became Mike's 'daddy' after Harvey had found out that Mike still wet the bed, when they had been in Atlantic City for business. Mike had been rushed into packing a bag and hadn't packed the rubber sheet he usually used. Harvey had of course found out and after managing to calm down a sobbing mortified Mike, had discovered that Mike was very much not over his parents passing and had never had the chance to be a little boy.

Harvey had cleaned up after Mike and had assured the younger associate, that he was not going to hold this against him, quite the opposite, Harvey had ordered Mike to shower and get back into the now clean bed and wait until he returned.

Mike had of course been worried that the senior partner had abandoned him and when he returned, Harvey could see that he had been sobbing. He wanted to kick himself, of course Mike would have thought he was being abandoned. After explaining to Mike that he had been shopping for some things he thought would make this easier, Mike had really opened up and was clinging to Harvey.

Harvey didn't mind and was happy to help Mike into one of the diapers and clean pyjamas, he then held him all night, while they watched any films Mike wanted to and fed him ice cream and pizza. His two favourite foods. Harvey had smirked. Mike was definetely a kid.

Mike had woken embarassed, having wet his diaper and recalling everything that had happened. He longed for Harvey and he knew, as soon as they got back to New York, he would go back to being alone.

Harvey had been out for his morning run and had found Mike huddled up, underneath the bed, sobbing, having wet himself and over thinking things.

Once again, Harvey had been so gentle with him, cleaning him up, diapering him, adding a pair of comfy sweats and a hoodie, offering Mike another new product, he had bought, a pacifier.

Mike had balked at first, until the senior partner had made him understand, that this was not a one night situation. He was going to take Mike under his swing and become his daddy.

* * *

Harvey looked over to Mike as they sat in a ' _Snobby up your arse'_ restaurant (as Mike had nicknamed it) having lunch with a client. Mike was not at all happy with his lunch, he had got there, expecting to order a gourmet burger or something, instead, he had some awful vegetable dish.

The younger man sat moving broccoli and cauliflower around his plate, sighing every few seconds, which had not gone unnoticed by the client, who eyed Mike, raising an eyebrow to the older lawyer.

Harvey send Mike a warning look, which said 'Shape up, now is not the place' Mike rolled his eyes defiantly at Harvey, not bothering to excuse himself, standing and walking away from the table.

Harvey was outraged that Mike would dare to disobey him, he sat listening to the client droning on, before apologising on behalf of both of them, leaving.

* * *

Mike was roughly awakened from his day dreaming as he sat listening to his music drinking his fifth red bull "Come with me now" Harvey said In his voice that meant he was not taking any nonsense from the younger man.

Mike nervously took his earphones out of his ears, gulping, there was no getting out of this.

"Bu..bu."

"Now Michael!" Came Harvey's stern tone

* * *

Harvey grabbed Mike's hand, squeezing it gentlly for reassurance, knowing Mike was not used to bring disciplined, he had never had a father figure.

Hearing Mike whimper, he wanted to just hold the younger man, as he cried.

The younger associate was full on sobbing, by the time, Harvey made to unfasten his belt. "Mike, Mike, you gotta calm down buddy, what do you think is happening?" He asked as he took in Mike's wide eye look.

"Mike, come here" Harvey spoke softly, pulling Mike into his lap. shushing him, placing a kiss to his head. "I'm not using the belt buddy, I am just taking your trousers down so I can deliver your spanking, with my hand and then you and I are going to go home" Harvey cooed.

Mike nodded, still crying a little, as Harvey pulled his trousers and boxers to his knees, if Harvey had noticed he had, had an accident, he didn't say anything.

Instead he pulled Mike over his lap, starting his spanking, delivering soft smacks to start with. He was going to take I easy on Mike, not because the younger man deserved it, but Harvey could tell he needed comforted.

* * *

"Mike, you do not behave that way in front of a client ever again. You do not not swear at daddy, that is unacceptable, do you understand" Harvey lectured, as he spanked.

Mike howled and sobbed, even after Harvey had finished, he jumped back, seeing that Mike had,had an accident. Mike started to cry even more, Harvey managed to calk him down, grabbing s paicfier out his brief case, offering it to the younger man, who took it greedily.

 **Donna, I need you to bring Mike's changing bag and my spare suit into the men's bathroom.**

* * *

Harvey laid Mike down on the changing mat on the bathroom work top, rubbing his cheek as he made quick work of cleaning up and diapering his boy. He could tell that Mike was close to sleep, as the sucking on his pacifier had slowed down and his breathing was softer.

"Mike, stay with me just now buddy. We are going home now, we are taking the rest of today off" Mike smiled happily, hugging his stuffed dragon, as Harvey dressed him in sweats and a Cardigan, pulling him into a tight reassuring hug.

* * *

Mike felt much more relaxed and at peace as he stood in Harvey's office, in his diaper, holding his blanket, while he watched his daddy, pack away their things.

"Donna, Mike is not feeling very well, we are going to go home" Harvey told the woman as she sat typing, she looked up smiling "Okay sweetie feel better" Mike smiled a toothy grin, he loved Donna and he always made him feel special and was very understanding about Harvey and his situation and even bringing him toys and things.

"Mikey, you need to give daddy your blanket and pacifier now, we will get them back as soon as we get into the car" Mike whimpered,as he handed them over.

Harvey grabbed Mike's hand, leading him out of the office.


	2. Baby Steps

Mike had fallen asleep in the ride back to the condo, his face pressed against Harvey's suit jacket, the soft sucking sounds on his pacifier, making Harvey's heart swell.

Harvey sat staring down at the younger man, until they pulled up outside Mike's favourite takeaway.

Harvey had left him in the car with Ray, while he picked up pizza and Mike's favourite ice cream and other snacks, he knew the younger man was emotional just now and wanted to make him feel as comfortable and settled as he could.

* * *

Mike had stirred a little, by the time they got back to the condo, which made it easier for Harvey to wake the younger man.

The older man had debated carrying Mike, but he didn't want to crease his suit; Mike or not, it was expensive.

Mike who was still feeling sleepy and clingy, got under Harvey's feet, as they walked, the senior partner, having to pull him up a few times, in order to prevent him face planting the floor.

"Harveey, daddy " Mike whined, grabbing a fistful of the older mans jacket, "I know buddy, almost there" he reassured his associate.

When they got into the condo, Mike was still holding onto Harvey, looking up at him with wide eyes.

The older man smiled softly, ruffling his haIr, "Hey pup, you think you can let go so we can get you changed and so dsddy can change out of his suit?"

Mike blushed bright red, when he realised he did in fact need to be changed, his lip wobbled as he stood 'where Harvey had left him', longing for his daddy.

Harvey walked out into the kitchen area. He had been gone minutes at the most, but he could tell that Mike was about to burst into tears, at any given second.

"Hey, hey buddy" he cooed, bringing Mike to lay down on the couch, gently shushing him, rubbing his hand, as he assembled the diaper changing supplies.

Harvey made quick work of pulling down the sweats, unpopping his vest and untaping his diaper. Mike whimpered, starting to shift uncomfortably. "Almost done pup" Harvey reassured him, as Mike continued to wriggle and his cheeks a firm cherry red.

"Mike.." Harvey spoke gently but firmly "We have been through this, you don't need to be embarrassed"

Mike nodded, sticking his fingers in his mouth, starting to suck on them nervously, he was worried that Harvey was getting him settled in his condo, in order for him to return to the firm. Mike had managed to loose his pacifier on the journey from the car, to the condo.

Harvey noticed the change in Mike's demeanour "What's on your mind pup?" He asked him, as he finished changing him, lifting him to sit on one knee.

Mike let out a loud pitiful sniff.

"Daddy staying with Mike" Mike asked, as he watched Harvey, the older man could hear the break in his voice, which told him tears were about to fall, frowning slightly.

"Of course I am Mike, you didn't think I was going to leave you?" another look at the kids face confirmed that is exactly what he thought.

"Buddy, it is you and daddy tonight" Harvey hugged Mike close to his chest, "And this. stops." He told him firmly, ignoring Mike's scowl, as the older man removed his fingers, reaching into the drawer of Mike's table, by the couch.

"Here baby boy" Mike's eyes lit up and he accepted another of his pacifiers

The two if them sat in silence, cuddled into each other, enjoying the tranquility of the moment. "No-oh" Harvey spoke, jumping Mike up "No falling asleep on me, if you did, who'd eat all the pizza and ice cream?"

Harvey rolled his eyes as Mike immediately squirmed to be let down, as if he was being held against his will, running in the direction of the familiar smell.

* * *

Mike ran for the table, climbing up onto his chair, kneeling like an excited child. Harvey followed him, chuckling and shaking his head. smiling happily.

Harvey watched as Mike shovelled the stuffed cheese crust pizza into his mouth, wincing slightly "Oww" he cried.

Harvey shook his head, "Don't shove it all it and that won't happen" he scolded fondly, as he fed Mike milk from his bottle, after he burnt his mouth. The younger man pouted, going back to eating

* * *

.

The next few days and nights were a bit of a trial for both of them, Mike as Harvey had found out was prone to nightmares and had severe separation anxiety in his, as what Donna referred to as his 'little headspace'

Harvey had lost count of the amount of times , he and found himself stumbling around in the dead of night, bumping into walls and toys, in his haste to get to the screaming young man.

As a result of all these late nights, where Mike was physically attached to him, and had his full attention and when the most intimate moments with Harvey were spent (where he held his young associate, fed him his bottle of milk, dried his tears, read and told him stories and rocked jim comfortingly, until he fell asleep) had really melted Harvey and Mike had him wrapped around his finger.

All these moments made it almost impossible for the senior partner to dish out the discipline when required, he looked and all he could see was tear stained cheeks and wide pitiful looking eyes.

He had of course been warned by Donna that spoiling Mike was not going to go in his favour, he had shrugged it off, with the reasoning that, 'I know what I am doing'

* * *

Of course Harvey had realised that Donna had been right in advising him against giving into Mike's every wish and demand, after they had returned from the firm and Mike was being difficult about what was on offer for dinner.

He and Harvey had just finished a long grueling day and Harvey was in no mood to play around, of course, this was when Mike would decide to test him on every possible level. ;Cheeky little shit.

Harvey watched as the younger man stared down at his dinner, evidently not happy. Instead of engaging Mike in conversation that he was not in the mood to have, he ioted to ignore his sullen ways and instead drink his coffee and eat his food.

Mike wasn't going to make it as easy as that.

"Where's the pizza?" Mike grumbled, eyes glaring at the food on offer.

Harvey frowned. "Mike, we can't live on pizza every night" Harvey hoped that would be an end to the impending fit.

Mike whined, shuffling around in his chair "No-oh, I want pizza" Harvey looked at Mike, raising an eyebrow; Donna had been right, Harvey had been totally spoiling Mike.

"Mike this is dinner, daddy made you chicken and veggies, eat up"Harvey told him firmly.

Harvey had expected the younger man to pout and sulk, before starting to eat, he was not prepared for the crash that sounded, while he went to grab himself some more potatoes from the pan.

Turning to face the younger man looking smug. "Mike!" He exclaimed "What did you just do"

Stupid question, of course he knew what he had done, he just couldn't believe it. Harvey reached for his phone, messaging Donna.

 **Donna!, Mike just tossed his dinner to the floor, over an argument about pizza. He actually just threw his food!**

Harvey could almost hear Donna's voice as he received another text of 'I told you so'

 **D.**

 **Harvey, I warned you, Mike has been given too much leeway- this is a test, you need to show him the you are the boss**.

Mike sat still scowling at his food, he had hoped for a better reaction, than for Harvey to grab his phone and begin a texting stand off with Donna.

Harvey surveyed Mike with a cool eye.

Harvey rolled his eyes at the juvenile reply of a laughing face, standing, grabbing two cushions from the couch, he then walked to the balcony door, laying them on the floor. Mike watched, a smirk on his face, thinking Harvey had finally lost it.

Kneeling up on his chair, Mike giggled "What you doing Daddy?" He asked, slightly mockingly.

Harvey looked at him pointedly and took his hand, walking him quickly over to the window sitting him down, before Mike had a chance. to process what was happening. Before Mike knew it Harvey was crouched in front of him.

"Mike, you don't throw your dinner, that was naughty. You sit here for two minutes" Harvey explained, raising an eyebrow at the younger man, as he squirmed around, daring him to disobey.

Mike looked puzzled for a second and then he looked up at Harvey, smiling "Naughty" he asked sarcastically, as he walked away calmly going over to the couch.

Mike climbed up, reaching for his stuffed dragon, which had been left discarded by his morning bottle as Harvey tried to get them both together in order to go to the firm.

"No Mike, time out" Harvey told him, taking the dragon, sitting Mike back down. Mike started to cry, grabbing for his dragon "Mine" he wailed.

"Not working Mike" Harvey told him, sitting him back.

After more than ten escape attempts, Harvey was beginning to doubt that what he was trying to do with the younger man, was actually going to work.

 **H.**

 **Donna he keeps getting up, do I spank him or leave his punishment. Harvey messaged Donna, pouring himself a scotch.**

 **D.**

 **Do not let him up Harvey, he will sit for as long as you tell him. Be persistent and firm. It may take an hour the first time and five minutes the next.**

"Daddy" Mike cooed, hugging Harvey's leg, as he sat on the floor. "Mike, timeout!" Harvey sternly told him, taking him back, ignoring Mike's attempts to plonk his butt on the floor.

Mike started to full on cry, reaching out for Harvey to scoop him into his arms. Harvey felt like shit for making Mike cry.

 **H.**

 **Donna, he is sobbing. I am breaking his heart. All he wants is a hug!**

 **D.**

 **Harvey don't be so dramatic. Mike is learning the word no. It is something that millions of children find themselves going through every day and they survive.**

Mike found himself shocked when the senior partner remained firm and instead of coddling him, simply ignored him.

It was Harvey's turn to feel shocked as he saw that Mike had resided himself to his fate and had take to lying down on the floor, running his fingers along the wood, staying for his two minutes.

Once the time was up, Harvey crouched beside Mike, who threw himself into his arms, gripping onto him with all his mite.

Harvey rubbed his back in order to calm him.

"Mike, you need to say sorry for throwing your food, that is naughty, do you understand?" Harvey asked, Mike nodded, whimpering out a sorry.

Harvey pulled him into his chest, kissing his cheek. "Come on kid, let's eat"

"I am sorry Daddy, don't give me away" Harvey rolled his eyes "Who'd take you?" He asked, ignoring that Mike had just pinched him.

"Come on kiddo"

Harvey sent Mike a picture of Mike sitting in his lap, eating something from a box, as they watched Pete's dragon.

 **D**

 **.Harvey! You were not supposed to give him pizza! Even with his punishment.**

 **H.**

 **He said sorry**.

Mike sat eating a slice of pizza, leaning back against Harvey's chest, as they watched Pete's dragon for the fourth time that week.

Mike was obsessed with dragons currently and forced the older lawyer to endure the same film everyday.

 **D.**

 **You have so much to learn. Enjoy the rest of your night. Give Mike a hug and a kiss from me.**

They sat for a couple of hours, enjoying each others company and the peace and quiet, they didn't need to rush around, like at the firm.

Harvey checked the time, he knew he still have to give Mike a bath, as he was in diapers, he made damn sure he was bathed every night, luckily for him, Mike loved baths.

Mike flapped his hands excitedly as the dragon appeared oved head, leaning forward "Wow!" He exclaimed as the film had finished, Harvey had left to run his bath, Mike wandered into the bathroom to find him, sucking on his pacifier.

* * *

Bath time went without a hitch, Mike played happily and allowed Harvey to make sure he was scrubbed clean.

Harvey noticed that Mike had started to become stressed, when it was time to come out of the tub.

Harvey carried Mike into his room, laying him down on the king size bed, turning his cartoons on. Mike cried, kicking his feet and rolling around, making it difficult for Harvey to get his diaper and pyjamas on.

"Mike. it is time to get ready for bed" Harvey told him, carrying on with rubbing the baby lotion on him, taping up his diaper, reaching for a pair of soft joggers and a long sleeved top.

Mike cried "No no" he yelled, throwing the duvet onto the floor, when Harvey had gone into the bathroom to dispose of the diaper.

He walked back in, to see Mike kneeling on the sheet, panting, angry tears on his cheeks.

Harvey rubbed his temple "What is going on Mike, why are you destroying daddy's room?" He questioned, sitting down on the bed, pulling Mike onto his lap.

"You usually go down to bed well Mike" Apart from waking with the horrendous Nightmares, Mike usually goes down with a bottle, a story and cuddles with daddy, allowing Harvey to have his night to himself.

* * *

Ahh the horrendous nightmares. Now Harvey understood.

"Mike, is the reason you don't want to go to bed, because you know you will wake with nightmares?"

Mike's loud cry made him realise this was exactly why. "All the blood, all the blood and I couldn't do a thing"

Harvey kissed his head "Your parents" he asked softly, surprised when Mike shook his head "N..no. No you, I lost you too" He sobbed.

Harvey hugged him close, rocking him, planting kisses over and over again to his cheek. "My baby boy, I am never going to leave you" he sang softly, Mike was calming down, but still crying.

Harvey scooped him into his arms, smiling when Mike wrapped himself around his body, like a koala.

"Daddy's here, daddy's here" He cooed reasuringly to Mike as he prepared a bottle of milk, with one hand (adding a little cinnamon)

Harvey laid down on the bed, cradling him in his arms, feeding him the milk, until the younger man had fallen into a deep sleep, instead of leaving him, he lay beside him, keeping watch.

"I'll never leave you buddy"


End file.
